hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wunderwaffe
Wunderwaffe ˈvʊndɐˌvafə is German for "wonder-weapon" and was a term assigned during World War II by the German propaganda ministry to a few revolutionary "superweapons". Most of these weapons however remained more or less feasible prototypes, or reached the combat theatre too late, and in too insignificant numbers (if at all) to have a military effect. A derisive abbreviation of the term emerged: Wuwa, pronounced "voo-vah". The V-weapons (V-1 and V-2), which were developed earlier and saw considerable deployment (London and Antwerp bombing), trace back to the same pool of highly inventive armament concepts. Therefore, they are also considered Wunderwaffen. Downfall Parody Universe The parodies, however, mostly refer it to as a helicopter (except Johnnomonster). While Hanna Reitsch was known to have piloted a Focke-Wulf Fw 61 helicopter in 1936, it wasn't until the late 1940s that helicopters were widely used by civilians and the military alike. Originally created by genius architect Speer, the Wunderwaffe is intended as a wonder weapon to revitalize the crippling Luftwaffe and finally turn the tide of the war. So eager is Hitler that he insists on test flying this new machine himself. As expected, the unstable Wunderwaffe crashed. Without giving up, Hitler conscripts his generals, ace aviator Hanna Reitsch, Gunsche (you might ponder why he made this decision) and recently the Hitlerjugend aviation proteges accompanied by Goebbels' children. Hitler even brought Göring with him onto a Wunderwaffe once, resulting into a crash due to Göring's heavy weight. Every test was a fail; the Wunderwaffe crashed, though whether Hitler received serious injuries is not indicated in the parodies. Eventually, Stalin wanted in on the wunderwaffe fad, to the extent that he ordered Tukhachevsky and Gamarnik to attempt to steal some German wunderwaffe (hovercrafts) from the Eastern front (depicted by Benad361), a plan which Fegelein foiled by hijacking Gamarnik's wunderwaffe and using it to chase down and destroy all the rest, including Tukhachevsky's. Background The parody was introduced by notoriousrob01. It received positive feedback and resulted in the production of sequels and responses from other untergangers, particulatly sparx476. Sparx describes 'how it all started' (in terms of the wunderwaffe) as being a result of Benad361's parody showing Tukhachevsky's Aeronautical Antic, in which Tukhachevsky hijacked Stalin's helicopter (while Stalin, Budyonny and Yezhov were on it) and performed several dangerous stunts to the passenger's dismay, before crashing the 'Stalincopter'. Trapped Antics has also participated in this parody theme. There have been a few parodies that features similar weapons-vehicles such as the Stalincopter and ROFLCopter, though from the two, only the Stalincopter is the main focus of the parodies it is featured in. In fact, the Wunderwaffe's ideas comes from the Stalincopter as stated earlier. Sparx's 'Chronicles of Der Wunderwaffe' made a playlist which shows all the different attempts to test and use wunderwaffe, from various different untergangers. However, the playlist disappeared along with his channel after he closed it down in August 2013. External links *Hitler Tests The New Wunderwaffe *Hitler decides to test another Wunderwaffe (dead link) *Hitler Decides To Test Yet Another Wunderwaffe See also *Stalincopter *Sturmgewehr 44 Category:Vehicles Category:Parody Universe Category:Common Series